Goldie Roth
Golden "Goldie" Roth is the protagonist of The Keepers trilogy by Lian Tanner. A trained thief and liar, she is the Fifth Keeper of the Museum of Dunt. She is the only child of Herro and Frow Roth. Personality Goldie is shown to be a troublemaker, and has a hard time following rules. She was often put into punishment chains when she was younger. She is quite brave, and rarely shies away from danger. Appearance Goldie's appearance is never clearly stated in the books, however, the cover art suggests that she has strawberry-blonde hair and bluish green eyes. It can be assumed that Goldie's hair was about shoulder length or longer during Museum of Thieves. It was then cut much shorter in City of Lies, to a length that it could have easily been mistaken for a boy's. Judging by the cover art, it has grown out a bit more by Path of Beasts. Goldie is described to be wearing a smock and sandals or boots, along with Auntie Praise's bluebird brooch. In City Of lies , she wears a pair of old britches, a one-armed jacket, and an eye mask to disguise herself as a homeless boy in the Festival of Lies. Despite Goldie's age never being explicitly mentioned in the series, it is strongly implied that she is 12-years-old. Her age is never exactly specified, however, it is heavily implied that Goldie is 12-years-old.a, and Sinew, Goldie demonstrated a talent for thievery. She was able to survive on her own for about a day, even though she had never been away from an adult in her life before. She was also fluent in fingertalk, although it is later discovered that she only knew one of many dialects. After training As part of the training to become the Fifth Keeper of the Museum of Dunt, Goldie has been taught to lie and steal professionally. She has mastered all three Methods of Concealement, knows the First Song, can pick locks, and was able to summon a Big Lie during the Festival of Lies. She can also track people by their footprints and appears to have reasonable skill with both sword and bow. Relationships Toadspit Hahn Toadspit and Goldie started off disliking each other so intensely that the Museum Staff needed to step in before things got too bad. As punishment, Sinew tells them that they may only speak to each other in sigh language until they had stopped fighting, a plan which is made difficult due to the two children knowing separate versions of the language. Eventually, a translation error leads Goldie to fling a handful of mud at Toadspit's face, which gives way to a full-on mud fight. After that incident, the two become good friends. Their friendship grows stronger throughout the trilogy, and they are both willing to go to great lengths for each other. Goldie even stows away on a slaver's boat when Toadspit is kidnapped. Bonnie Hahn Bonnie and Goldie are shown to be very good friends, with Goldie often being protective toward the younger girl. On the whole, Goldie is kinder to Bonnie than Toadspit is, and stands up for her. Herro and Frow Roth Goldie loves her parents very much, and it is shown in all three books that she would never intentionally do anything to bring harm to them. She is aware that they were weakened by their sentence in the House of Repentance, and even temporarily gives up her role as Fifth Keeper to care for them. Favour Berg Favour was Goldie's closest friend before she ran away. She and the rest of her family seemed really close to Goldie and her family as they were willing to risk getting caught by the Guardians to assist her as soon as she ran away. Favour thinks very highly of Goldie, considering her very brave. Enemies Guardian Hope Goldie has known Guardian Hope since early childhood and has hated her from the very beginning. The two encounter each other multiple times during the trilogy, and always act spitefully toward each other. The Fugleman Goldie despises the Fugleman and his plans to take over Jewel. When he is finally killed at the end of the series, she seems indifferent toward his death. = Category:Characters